


Wedding Requirement: a Date

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Insecurity, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Panic Attacks, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is tired of his family attempting to force him into a relationship for Laura's upcoming wedding, so he tells them he's dating Stiles. Which can only end well, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Requirement: a Date

Derek hates his family. No seriously, usually they were annoying enough but now it was going too far. Practically every relative he had was asking who he was bringing to Laura's wedding. All of them. His mom, His dad, Cora, and Laura wouldn't shut up about it.

If he didn't bring a date he was screwed especially since their extended family included multiple packs and no one loves matchmaking more than Talia Hale. He's so screwed. It's understandably not his fault when he snaps. Right?

"So, Derek I hear Jenna's really sweet." Laura couldn't be more obvious if she tried.

"Laura back off." Derek growls.

"You can't say that on my wedding day!" She defends.

"Your wedding is in a month." He points out uselessly.

"This is about my wedding." She points out. He needs an excuse a fake boyfriend, someone.

"I'm taking Stiles." Derek blurts out. Shit why did he pick Stiles. This was going to crash and burn.

"You finally asked him out?" Laura squealed. _Finally?_

"Um, yeah?"Derek is admittedly a little lost. Laura sounds so excited and he's so happy the speaker on his phone would never pick up his heartbeat.

"Yeah you were so in love with him. God all the time its Stiles said this and Stiles did that. I'm so glad you're finally doing something about all that UST." Laura gushed. Derek was glad blushes couldn't be seen over the phone.

"Look Laura I gotta go." Derek says, mostly because he needs to figure out his shit. She hangs up before he's done talking and he hates his family. He hates weddings and he hates Laura and he especially hates Stiles because Derek is about to destroy his own heart. There is no way this can end well for him.

...

Stiles came home to find Derek Hale standing in his bedroom. You would think it'd be creepy having a werewolf in a leather jacket break into your room. It was weirdly hot though, also ridiculously common. Then again everything Derek did was weirdly hot. Stiles should probably stop thinking like that.

"Derek? Do you need something? I can research for you." He moved for his chair waiting for Derek to talk. Instead the werewolf grabbed his wrists and stared intensely at him. "Derek use your words." Stiles teases.

"I need a favor." Derek grates out. Stiles nods.

"Yeah anything. Researching something right?" Again he moves toward the computer, because what else could Derek want him for except research.

"No I need you to pretend to date me for Laura's wedding." Derek states. Stiles jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You want me to lie to your family of werewolves and pretend we're in a relationship?" Stiles asked a little incredulous. Derek sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"What?" Derek gaped at him and Stiles shrugs.

"Okay, like I said anything for you Derek." He smiles sadly. "Just make sure you let me do most of the talking you can't lie to Ms. Talia for shit." Stiles states. Derek blushes slightly.

"You can?" Derek asks. Stiles smiles and kisses Derek's cheek.

"Ask me questions sourwolf." Stiles orders. Derek looks lost for a moment.

"How long have you and Derek been dating?" Derek asks. Mostly so Stiles will stop staring at him.  Stiles smiles.

"Not very long actually, he's a great guyguy, but he's kinda intimidating. I hate to admit this, but I thought he hated me for a while. Actually he's just a big softy though." Stiles smirks at him. Derek's somewhere between angry and impressed. "What? you are totally a softie."

"Fine. When did you realize how you felt for Derek?" Derek tries to stump him. Stiles chewed his lip thinking.

"Well at first I just wanted himhim. I mean have you seen you. You're really hot dude. Anyways after that I realized how loyalloyal, and secretly sweet he waswas, and I fell for him hard. Of course he's a bit obtuse took forever to notice." Stiles laughed. Derek looks scowly again.

"How are your lies that undetectable?" Derek demands with a growl. Stiles heartbeat speeds up slightly.

"Practice I guess. Your turn?" Stiles wants Derek to try. Derek shrugs. "Derek how did you ask Stiles out?" Stiles smirked waiting. He laughed softly.

"I broke into his room and begged him to date me." Derek deadpans.

"Derek you what?!? You can't just break into the sheriffs house! I'm ashamed of you son." Stiles pretended to pass out flopping back onto the bed. Derek tries not to laugh. Stiles counts it as a win especially with the way his eyes sparkle.

...

Derek takes it back. He doesn't hate Stiles. He loves Stiles. Fuck that's too honest. This whole thing is going to shatter him into pieces. Since he asked Stiles to be his **fake**  boyfriend they'd spent a lot of time together. A week or so before the wedding Stiles was zoning out across from him when his heartbeat stuttered.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek sits up, focusing on Stiles.

"We need to kiss?" Stiles sounds terrified.

"Stiles we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Derek says. Damn that sounds boyfriendy.

"No but if our first kiss is at the wedding it'll be damn obvious." Stiles points at him, as if to emphasize his points.

"How so?" Derek questions. Stiles blushes.

"My heartbeats gonna panic during my first kiss." Stiles doesn't meet his eyes. Derek's jaw drops.

"Your first?" Derek asks. He misses Stiles flinch and Stiles misses the possessive growl he gives out under his breath.

"Um yeah I just wanted it for someone special." Stiles blurts. Derek gaped at him.

"I'm someone special?" Derek asks, unsure.

"You're like my other best friend dude I'd do anything for you." Stiles pokes his side. Derek can't help the wave of guilt.

"Well if I'm going to be your first kiss I'm gonna do it right. Let's go." Derek was headed towards the door and Stiles scrambled to his feet after him.

"Derek where are we going?" Stiles pleaded. Derek smiled.

"We're going out for dinner. Then coming back for a movie." Derek realizes a little too late that he should probably ask Stiles on a date not just demand it. Stiles nods anyways and climbs into the car behind him.

...

Only a Hale can walk into a restaurant requiring tables booked months in advance and get a table. It would be nice if the other patrons weren't glaring at them. After all Derek had on a leather Jacket and he had on a ratty batman tee and jeans.

"Don't you think we're a little underdressed?" Stiles whispers. Derek shrugs.

"Doesn't matter to me. You still look good." Derek smiles warmly at him. Stiles flushed crimson before reaching out for some form of stability. This was fake. Derek didn't actually want him, that was ridiculous.

"Thanks Der." He tried to smile and allowed Derek to order their meals. He babbled about comic books for a while not quite sure what he was saying and somehow wound up discussing his favorite foods with Derek.

"Why do the fries have to be curly?" Derek asked. Stiles shot him a horrified look before considering it.

"I don't know its just curly fries are magical. Maybe there are witches involved I should research that." Stiles gushed. Derek laughed and he smiled nervously. It felt real and Stiles allowed himself to be lost in the sensation. Stiles realized he had a stupid happy grin on his face halfway through dinner. He was on a date with Derek Hale. Admittedly the date was fake, but it was as close as he was gonna get and he was gonna enjoy it.

"Stiles are you okay?" He nods.

"Yeah just nervous. This place is really fancy Derek you know you didn't have to spend so much on me I would have been happy at the diner." Stiles babbles.

"I know I wanted to do this, for you." Derek tries to hide his blush. Ducking down he missed Stiles blushing at the compliment and the waiter interrupted just in time to save Stiles from babbling and embarrassing himself.

"Steak for Mr. Hale and a Steak for his friend. Is that all Sirs?" The waiter asked. Stiles smirked at being called Sir.

"Yes Anthony thank you." Derek smiles warmly.

"Its no problem Mr. Hale." Anthony said. Stiles is delighted to dig into his steak. He keeps his mouth full for a while too nervous to really talk.

"Thanks Derek." He smiles down at his empty plate.

"My pleasure Stiles." Derek pays the bill and then grabs Stiles hand leading him out of the restaurant. Stiles looks up and sees his best friend realizing suddenly that he had forgotten something.

"Stiles?" / _Fuck, Scott._ / He turned to Derek with desperate eyes and before anybody could speak again Derek had him in the car and out of the parking lot.

"He's gonna kill me." Stiles whined. Derek laughed, bastard.

"Why?" Derek asks.

"I didn't tell him!" Stiles throws his hands up in despair. Derek keeps laughing and Stiles pouts at him. "Some fake boyfriend you are, laughing at my pain."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just stop with the face, please." Derek forced the laughter to stop.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Stiles whispers. Derek squeezes his hand and Stiles stares at it in shock.

"I didn't really wanna deal with that either." Derek shrugs it off. Stiles snorted softly.

"Was the big bad alpha wolf scared?" Stiles taunts. Derek shot him a look.

"Have you seen that kids puppy dog eyes?" Derek demands. Stiles laughed and Derek smiled again.

"Touche." Stiles giggles.

"So your place?" / _Was Derek propositioning him?_ / "for the movie Stiles, movie."

"Oh, okay, yeah. My place is good." / _Get your shit together Stilinski. This is just so you only sort of lie to the werewolves./_ "Stiles you okay?"

"Yeah sorry just, you know." Stiles mumbles. Derek nods like he does. Stiles almost wishes he did.

...

Derek just took Stiles on a date. He was gonna snuggle on the couch with Stiles and none of it was real. He was an idiot and about to break his own heart. Stiles was fidgeting next to him as he parked in front of the boys house.

"Home sweet home." Stiles smiles at him. Derek smiles back.

"Yeah what movie should we watch?" Derek asks wrapping an arm around the teen. Stiles laughed pressing into his side.

 "You asked me on a date you pick the movie Der." Stiles retorts.

"Which batman was your favorite?" He asks. Stiles beams at him.

"All Batman's are my favorite Derek." Stiles states seriously. Derek laughs.

"Dark knight rises sound good?" Derek asks. Stiles nods and moves to put it in.

"Go make popcorn." Stiles demands. Derek raises an eyebrow. "Pretty please o' boyfriend o' mine."

"Fine." Derek agrees. Stiles smiles after him before setting the movie up and lounging on the couch. He expects Derek to sit in the chair like he always does instead he comes in a minute later and wraps himself around Stiles.

"Stiles relax." Derek whispers. Stiles turns toward him and smiles.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbles. Derek ruffles his hair.

"It's fine now relax." Derek tugs him into a hug. Stiles presses into Derek's arms trying to relax and Derek drops a kiss on the top of his head. It was instinctual, but Stiles heart stutters in his chest and he tenses again. / _Idiot he doesn't want you like that. Its pretend remember?_ / Derek begins to pull away.

"Wait don't. I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting that." Stiles heart rate speeds up. Derek sighs.

"It's okay Stiles I'm sorry I surprised you." The smile Stiles offers back looks forced and his wolf whimpers.

"I don't really mind." Stiles looks down nervously. "You said, well umm, the kiss?" Derek panics just a little.

"After the movie Stiles." He's going to take the kids first kiss. He wants to, but damn it that's not fair to Stiles.

"Okay." Stiles settles back against his chest and Derek watches as he tugs at his fingers reaching out to still the motion.

...

Derek Hale is going to be his first kiss. Sure the guy probably doesn't even really want to kiss him, but he's going to. Hell he took Stiles on a date, proper wine and dine. Then he watched batman because batman was Stiles' favorite. Stiles was totally falling in love with this man, how could he not, the asshole was perfect. He knew objectively the cuddling probably had to do with scent and the date would help with the lies. The kiss would help too, but Stiles wanted to pretend just for a moment that Derek actually wanted him.

"Hey Der?" The movie was ending behind him and he turned to look at Derek.

"Hey Stiles." Dereks hands were touching his cheek, fuck his heartbeat must be all over the place. "You okay you seem..."

"Nervous?" Stiles tries for a self depreciating smile.

"I was gonna say terrified, but yeahyeah, nervous works too." He pouts.

"Shut up and kiss me Der." / _Please do that or this is gonna get awkward real quick./_

"Are you sure?" The concern in his eyes shakes Stiles. /Is _he sure? He doesn't know. Does he want to kiss Derek? Yes. Is doing it like this going to hurt like hell? Yes. Does he love Derek? Yeah, kinda pathetically really. Is kissing him a bad idea? Probably._ / Stiles will do it anyway though. Maybe because he's a masochist and likes to torture himself with things he can't really have.

"Yes, I'm sure." It was true until he said it.

"No you're not." Shit werewolves sucked.

"Yes I am." It was still a lie and Derek just gave him the stop being an idiot glare. "Fine, stupid werewolves."

"I heard that." Derek pouted. Stiles didn't look up at him.

"Duh." Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek looked annoyed now and Stiles sighed.

"I was really hoping for that kiss." It wasn't a lie.

"I don't understand." Derek looked confused and Stiles realized that he said he wanted the kiss but not and both were true.

"I want to kiss you just circumstances." Shit that was saying too much. He waved his hand around vaguely.

"What circumstances would be ideal?" Derek asked. Stiles trembled and shook his head frustrated. Derek's hand had slipped into his hair stroking soothingly. He shook it off and bolted off the couch trembling like a Rocket about to go off. "Stiles?" He looked up eyes wide. "Stiles listen we don't have to do this. Okay?" / _He wanted to do this damn it. He wanted Derek to take him on dates and hold his hand./_ He shook his head like a stubborn child still vibrating from head to toe. "Stiles please I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do this." Stiles curls into himself.

"Why can't you just love me?" It's not meant to be heard and while werewolf hearing helps Stiles still doesn't expect it to be understandable he's whispering into his knee while crying and sobbing. Everything's a bit garbled. Derek hears the words though and goes stock still one hand extended toward Stiles. The kid takes one look at his shocked face and bolts for the bedroom.

"Stiles?" Derek sounds shaky.

"Please Derek I get it don't make me hear you say it." He sits in the middle of the bed staring down at his hands. "You don't love the spastic teenager that doesn't know how to shut up. Why would you love me Derek?"

....

Derek can hear him sobbing through the door and the only thing keeping his wolf from scratching down the door is the knowledge that he could scare Stiles.

"Stiles please open the door."

"N-no!" Stiles yells. Derek needs to get in now and the window is his best bet, so he leaves.

...

Stiles waits for him to ask again instead he hears soft foot steps going away from his room and then his wolf is gone. He whimpers softly and walks over to the window shaking nervously.

"Please come up." Suddenly Derek was there inches from his face.

"In?" Stiles nodded stepping out of the way.

 "I need a shower." He smells like panic and fear and Derek's throat is tight.

"Stiles I love you." Derek whispers. Stiles shakes harder.

"Liar." Stiles growls. Derek flinches away from the accusation.

"No." Derek looks sincere. Stiles looks down at his toes.

"I-I'm sorry about the pan-panic but you don't have to pre-pretend to actually like me. I'll get over it." Stiles tries to smile. It probably falls flat.

"Stiles I'm not pretending and I'll do anything you need to prove it." Derek promises. Stiles considers it.

"I don't know what to ask for." Stiles admits. Derek laughs.

"I could make you food? Or give you a massage?" Derek tries to think of something else and Stiles smiles at him.

"How about you help me into the bathroom. I'm always a little rough on my feet after these." Stiles stood up shakily and Derek picked him up easily enough. Stiles clung to his neck. "I'm sorry I'm struggling to believe you. It's just, you're you and I'm me." His wolf growled.

"I don't know what that means." Derek settled him on the bathroom counter before fiddling with the shower knobs.

"It means you're a hot werewolf who could get anybody he wanted with a secret heart of gold and bad boy exterior, and I'm a nerd with nervous tics and a stutter sometimes who doesn't really fit into your life or pack despite constantly cramming himself into it." Stiles states, like he believes it. Derek whimpers.

"You're Stiles. You're a human who would take a bullet for me if you even thought it might be laced with wolfsbane. You held me up in a pool for hours Stiles and you suspected me of murder at the time. Stiles you're amazing. The way you smile and move your hands and talk. God you talking is distracting Stiles. My wolf is convinced your it's mate. I didn't like it at first it scared me so I threw you around a lot. I'm sorry." Derek gushed. Stiles is gaping at him. "I'm gonna go wait in your room okay? Don't take too long."

Stiles legs are like jelly as he climbs into the shower after locking the door. He decides he's probably in shock and his mind starts screwing with him. / _He has to be lying. Obviously he just needs you for the fake dating thing. It's a trick to make you participate._ / he winds up sitting under the spray mind chasing itself in circles. The water slowly became cold and then there was whining from outside the door.

"Stiles?" Derek's here now? Everything will be okay.

...

Derek waited for Stiles, and waited but the boy hadn't come out of the shower he could smell the air getting colder again and he went to knock on the door.

"Stiles?" He can hear Stiles teeth chattering though the door.

"Der." Stiles sounds off and Derek has no qualms about using werewolf force to break the door handle off. He forces the door open turns the water off and pulls Stiles out of the tub immediately wrapping the boy in a towel.

"Stiles your lips are blue." The doorbell rang and Stiles just stood there frozen.

"Who that?" Stiles manages to get out past his chattering teeth. Derek sniffs the air.

"Scott. I don't think you're up for this right now Stiles." Derek warns. Stiles waves him off.

"I need to talk to him." Stiles says.

"Okay, let's put some clothes on you and we'll figure it out." Derek carries him to his room again and hands Stiles sweat pants and a T-shirt not sure the kid can handle anything else.

"I'm gonna go let Scott in put those on." He nods and Derek disappears. Scott's voice drifts from downstairs while he changed.

"He had a panic attack and you left him alone!" Scott was stomping up the stairs and Stiles flinched back into the bed. "Some boyfriend you turned out to be. Downstairs Derek go away." He came into Stiles room with a weird gentle smile. "Hey Stiles."

"Hi Scott." Stiles studies his hands nervously.

"You okay bud?" He nods and then shakes his head.

"Not really." Scott waits for an explanation and a minute later Stile starts. "Okay so you're probably upset because you think I didn't tell you I was dating Derek but the thing is I wasn't dating Derek. Derek told his sister he was bringing someone to her wedding and I'm his fake date which is stupid because I'm so in love with him being in the same room aches because why would he feel the same way? But then I realized he would probably have to kiss me and I mentioned it was my first kiss and he took me out to dinner and said if I wanted to give him my first kiss we were gonna do it right." Scott smiles at that. "But when it actually got time I dunno I panicked. He asked if I was sure and I was and then I wasn't because I was dancing on the pieces of my own heart.

I asked him to love me and he pulled back like I was gross. Then I panicked and he lied to me. He said he loved me but that can't be true. I mean he's Derek and I'm Stiles. Stupid clumsy annoying Stiles." Stiles gasps for air.

"Oh Stiles." Scott pulled him into a hug. "Its all gonna be okay I won't let the big bad alpha hurt you." Derek was standing in the doorway and staring at Stiles.

"I never thought. I mean I knew fake dating you was gonna hurt me like hell, I just never considered it would hurt you too." Derek's voice shook as he spoke. "I never would have asked. I just, I love you Stiles how do I prove it?" Stiles considered nervously.

"Don't take me to the wedding. Don't take anyone."  Stiles asks. Derek was lost. "I'm terrified you're only doing this to use me for the wedding so don't take me to the wedding."

"Laura is gonna kill me." Derek says, and Stiles heart drops a little. He pulled out his phone nervously and dialed.

"Derek I'm a bit busy what do you need?" He reaches for Stiles hand nervously as Scott relays Laura's side of things into the humans ear.

"Stiles isn't coming to the wedding." Stiles hand grabs his.

"What did you do? Please tell me you didn't break that boys heart." Stiles whimpers.

"I did because I'm stupid and I'm fixing it now." Scott was still glaring at Derek but Stiles smiled.

"Is he there? Can I talk to him?" Derek hands over the phone with a nervous smile. "Stiles I know my brother is an emotionally constipated asshole." Laura states. Derek tries to look annoyed but its mostly true. "Fact of the matter is he's totally in love with you and you have the unique ability of being able to snap him like a twig so one don't do that I'd probably have to kill you and two please forgive him he's an idiot and come to the wedding Talia probably wants to talk to you." Stiles groaned.

"How many werewolves are gonna threaten to kill me over you?" He points at Derek accusingly. Laura laughed.

"Probably not that many. I think more are going to be threatening me after this little fiasco." Derek replied.

"Stiles will you come?" Laura pleads. Stiles looks at Derek and reaches for his hand.

"Probably." Stiles breathes out.

"Good now what did my brother do?" Stiles laughs.

"He lied and told you we were dating before we were, convinced me to be his fake boyfriend almost stole my first kiss while I believed he still hated me and was only pretending to like me." Shit he hadn't meant to say all of that. Derek looked guilty as fuck.

"Like I said emotionally constipated asshole." Laura answers, Stiles can practically hear her shrugging.

 "Well you're not wrong." Scott muttered and Derek glared at him. Scott raised his hands in a show of innocence. "She's not. Stiles man you better?" He nods and hands the phone back.

"Thank you Scott." Stiles whispered. Scott smiles and gently hands him off to Derek.

"I'm going to leave you two alone but if you hurt him like this again I will shred you got it?" Scott glares at Derek and Stiles groans.

"I'll deserve it." Derek sounds so freaking sincere.

"Shut up Derek. Bye Scott."

"Bye Stiles." Scott leaves and Stiles buries his face in Derek's shoulder.

...

Derek still feels overwhelmingly guilty and he has an urge to put Stiles down and pull away to punish himself, but the moment he shifts Stiles clings to him like he's desperate.

"Please." Stiles whispers as Derek curls around the boy.

"Anything you want Stiles." Derek promises. Stiles smirks up at him.

"Anything?" Stiles is curious. Derek kisses his cheek.

"Within reason." Derek nuzzles into him.

"I really just want you to stay. Preferably without a shirt. I like your abs." Stiles mumbles.

"Go to sleep Stiles." Derek orders. He pouts.

"But what if you're gone in the morning?" Stiles tries to keep his voice steady.

"I wont be." Derek promises. Stiles pouts.

"Fine."

...

Derek still hates his family. Laura had spread the story of his attempt at fake dating and his whole family was in love with Stiles.

"Derek I can't believe you hurt him he's so sweet." Talia was scolding him in a way only she could. Everyone had already told him off but her disappointment cut deepest. "He's very smitten with you don't hurt him again." Derek wanted to pout.

"I won't mom." His eyes never left Stiles in the crowd.

"Good, now go dance." Derek was very happy to go and dance with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my 'done' file for ages, and the writing is pretty reflective of the fact that my writing has improved a lot since I wrote it, so I know the tenses shift, and the writings awkward. I tried to clean it up.


End file.
